


Growth of a Soul

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Keep the secret, don't let them persecute you.  Even if you must act the fool to stay safe.
Series: Dragon Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/58368
Comments: 46
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Growth of a Soul  
calikocat

Word count: 2233

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Xena/Hercules verse belongs to me.

A/N: Takes place during the episode Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (s02e04).

A/N 2: I swear I was trying this whole 'practice restraint' thing but this first chapter still ended up more than 2,000 words. :grumbles: 

XXX

_“Keep the secret, don't let them persecute you. Even if you must act the fool to stay safe.”_

His mother's words echoed through his head as they always did when he was in danger. He had to admit they worked for a while, but lately the situations he was getting into were more dangerous. Probably because he knew Xena and Gabrielle and by default his life got more dangerous. So, playing the fool wasn't always the best option.

Like now, he was running through the Bacchae Forest, a wolf pack on his heels. Which meant they were Bacchae, and if they got him a lot of people were going to be in trouble. He had to get Orpheus' head to Xena, but at this rate he wasn't going to make it.

“Can't you be gentler?”

Joxer wanted to sigh and roll his eyes, even a disembodied head found fault with him, but there was no time to argue. Not with those damn wolves practically nipping at his heels. He was glad the bag with Orpheus' head was on his back, it left his hands free, and the wolves didn't see his attack coming.

It wasn't much, just a bit of flame and smoke, enough to shock them and give him a chance to put more distance between them. The wolves right behind cried out in shock as they were singed and their sense of smell taken down a notch.

“What's happening out there?”

“Be quiet would ya?” Joxer grumbled, he understood that the guy was cranky, cursed to be a talking head without a body but sheesh. He was fleeing in terror and didn't need any distractions.

The wolves from further back had passed up the ones still dazed by his attack and they were gaining on him. Joxer threw another bout of fire behind him, half of them stumbled and fell, crying out in pain. The others went around or jumped over the flames. Damn it. Maybe it was time to panic?

Joxer kept running, the remaining wolves getting closer, and he was about to throw more fire at them when he caught sight something beautiful. Gabrielle and Xena were just up ahead. Thank the gods.

He meant to warn them, actually call out their names, or yell for their help. However, he'd spent his entire life playing up the idiot act so all that came out was a wordless scream as he ran Gabrielle over. Yeah, he was definitely starting to panic, but it felt like he'd been running forever. The wolves ignored Gabrielle, which was good, but they were still chasing him.

Joxer spotted a huge group of rocks and scrambled up them and wondered if he had enough energy to throw more fire and if he wanted to out himself as not human to his sort of friends. Not that they saw him as such but they were the closest thing he ever had to something like friends.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He kicked at one wolf that tried to leap up on the rocks beside him. “Xena be careful, they're Bacchantes! Don't let them bite you!”

“Thanks for the tip!” She had her whip in hand and Gabrielle behind her. Between her skill with the whip and him kicking another in the face the wolves gave up and ran off. It gave him a much-needed moment to catch his breath, he also practically fell off the rock he was standing on, but didn't care. For the moment he was safe again.

“Joxer!” Gabrielle yelled at him to get his attention. “Are you alright?”

“I've been better.” He admitted and took a few more breaths to calm himself. “I am so glad I ran into you two. It felt like I'd been running forever...I lost most of them...but those last few didn't wanna give up.” Another breath. “Thank you.”

They seemed surprised that he wasn't bragging, maybe he'd taken Mom's advice too far? Maybe he'd acted too much like an idiot? Hmm...maybe he should ease out of that. Xena got over the shock first.

“What are you doing in these parts?”

“And why were you running from Bacchae?” Gabrielle asked.

Joxer started to puff out his chest. “Mission, to save the world...” At the looks they gave him he instantly deflated and pulled the bag off his back and handed it to her. “Package from Orpheus to Xena.”

That seemed to puzzle her. “Orpheus?”

“What is it?” Gabrielle asked, fear from before completely gone and replaced by curiosity.

He wasn't sure how to explain how or why he came to be toting around a talking head...so he said simply. “It speaks for itself.” Xena opened the bag and pulled Orpheus out by his hair and the poor guy immediately started screaming. Joxer winced, because that had to hurt and he took Orpheus back. “Never pick him up by his hair.” He settled, if awkwardly, with the talking head in his lap as he smoothed his hair back into place.

“Orpheus, Bacchus did this to you.”

“I'd thought you'd recognize his handiwork.”

There was nothing much to say, so he listened to them talk, knowing it would be his job to look after Orpheus since he couldn't fend for himself. Maybe this not being a fool thing wouldn't be that hard after all.

xxx

The only way to make Orpheus 'presentable' the way Xena wanted was to buy some second hand clothes, fill them with straw and secure his head to the 'costume'. Which made for an interesting trip into town with Orpheus riding Argo while Xena led her horse.

Joxer still had to carry the guy, and while the straw body wasn't heavy it was awkward and made him feel ridiculous. He kept his mouth shut though because the poor guy kept getting hit with badness. First Bacchus hit him with this bodiless curse, then the Bacchae killed is friend Melodus and stole his Lyre.

So, it was no surprise that Xena left them behind to try and track down the Bacchae that took it. Leaving Gabrielle and Joxer to look after Orpheus. Joxer, to his embarrassment, got distracted by all the instruments in the room. He'd taken lessons as a kid, and was actually best at the lyre, but some of the instruments Orpheus had he'd never seen.

Before he knew it, Gabrielle was gone. Xena was going to kill him.

He got Gabrielle back without incident and Joxer made sure that they couldn't leave him behind. After all, since Orpheus didn't have a body or hands, he was the only one who could play the lyre.

xxx

As they traveled Joxer was at first concerned that Xena might be turning into a bacchae. So, for a moment by the campfire that night he took off the amulet his mother had given him long ago. He felt nothing. Xena seemed human. However, Gabrielle felt a little off. That wasn't good.

“Problem Joxer?” Xena asked.

“No, just thinking.”

“What's that you're holding?”

“This? It’s an amulet my mom gave me.” He held up the small bit of jewelry for her to see.

Xena reached for it and examined it carefully. “Dragon eggshell?”

“How did you know?”

“Just a guess. The back shines, but only some dragon eggs shine like that.”

“It’s been in the family for years. My brother Jett was really mad when she gave it to me.”

Xena offered up a small smile and let go of the amulet so he could put it back on. “I didn't know you had a brother.”

“I have two actually. Jett and Jace.” He frowned. “We're triplets.”

“It must not have been easy growing up with two brothers who looked just like you.”

He nodded. “It definitely wasn't. Jett's the one Dad was always proud of. I was Mom's favorite.”

“And Jace?”

“No one wants to talk about Jace. Dad thinks I'm pretty worthless, but to him Jace is an embarrassment.”

“Your father is wrong. Not many people can outrun a pack of Bacchae wolves.”

He shrugged, even as his cheeks got a little pink. “I didn't outrun all of them. I got rid of some of them, lessened the numbers that were after me.”

“That took some skill though.”

“I guess.”

Her smile was a little warmer. “Get some sleep Joxer.” Their gazes drifted to Gabrielle who had been asleep for a while.

“She's been bitten.” Joxer told her suddenly, not sure why he was sharing that. “At first I thought maybe you were because there was blood on your neck. Its Gabrielle though, she's turning, it’s just taking time.”

“I know. I don't know how you can tell, but there's nothing we can do about it tonight.” Her eyes grew a little worried. “She won't turn until sometime tomorrow, so rest easy.”

“Okay.”

xxx

“Whoa! Ahhhh!” Joxer screamed as something grabbed him from beneath the ground. The next few moments were full of panic as Xena and Gabrielle tried to wrestle him from the dryads that were determined to kill him. They only managed to free him because he launched a bit of fire at them and propelled himself right into his companions' arms.

The dryads sprung forth from the earth then, skeletal beings with tails and wings. One of them looked a little scorched and went after Orpheus back in his strawman costume perched on Argo's back. Xena used her chakram to kill it and the rest flew away, avoiding Joxer completely.

Xena eyed him thoughtfully as they gathered up the dryad bones, their secret weapon against the Bacchae. Before she could ask him about what just happened, Gabrielle transformed into a bacchae and ran away from them. Ran away to Bacchus.

xxx

The fight with Bacchus and his Bacchae was one of the craziest experiences he'd ever been through. He'd had to climb up to a ledge where the lyre was, carrying Orpheus, all while Xena was battling Bacchus and all the Bacchae. She was outnumbered and almost outmatched, and she couldn't kill Bacchus, not even with the dryad bones. Apparently only a bacchae could kill the god, which would have been nice to know before all this.

He put Orpheus down and picked up the lyre to play it, one of the Bacchae jumped up to the ledge and tried to pounce on him. Joxer didn't even think about it, he just let some of his flames knock her back of the ledge. Then he played a simple tune, one he'd practiced a thousand times. Orpheus sang along and the Bacchae stopped fighting, the music confusing and disorienting them.

Right up until Bacchus himself flew up to the ledge and reached for Joxer, the intent to kill clear in his eyes. Bacchus snarled at him. “Dragon.” 

Joxer wasn't proud of the panicked 'eep' sort of noise he let out, but again it was instinct to use his fire. It took Bacchus by surprise and the god cried out in pain as he was knocked back off the ledge.

He wasn't sure what happened next...just that suddenly Gabrielle had a hold of Xena and was biting her. “Oh gods I'm gonna die.” Joxer muttered. There was no way he could take on a normal Xena...but Bacchae Xena? “So, so very dead.”

Except...the music of the lyre must have given Gabrielle some of her mind back, because she and Xena attacked Bacchus driving dryad bones into his body. He screamed and exploded and, in a minute or so, all the women in the cavern became human again.

Joxer grinned and picked up Orpheus so he could see the victory. The he jumped back because suddenly the guy had a body again and was no longer just a head. “Yikes.”

Orpheus smiled for the first time since Joxer had met him. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He handed the lyre to Orpheus. “Glad to be of service.”

Orpheus nodded and looked down at the women, specifically Xena. “Goodbye Xena, and thank you.”

xxx

“You were a big help today Joxer.” Xena told him as they walked out of the forest, the sounds of Orpheus' music filling the air the way it should.

“Thanks, I'm just glad I took the music lessons.”

“Maybe you should get a lyre of your own.” Gabrielle suggested. “You were really good.”

“I'll think about it.”

Xena pointed down into the valley at Argo who was waiting for them. “Gabrielle, why don't you fetch Argo.”

“Sure, even if she doesn't like me. Bye Joxer.”

“Bye.” He watched her walk away and turned to Xena. “Until next time then.”

“Joxer.”

“Hmm?”

“You used magic, first with the Dryads and then in the catacombs.”

He swallowed back his nerves. “Is that a problem?”

“No. Just an observation.” She smiled. “Until next time.”

Joxer let out a sigh of relief and watched his almost friends walk away, knowing that there would be other adventures with them. Knowing that they would even welcome his presence. It was a nice thought.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Growth of a Soul  
calikocat

Word count: 2019

A/N: Takes place during the episode Return of Callisto (s02e05).

A/N 2: This practice restraint thing is hard. Joxer seems to have more to say than Iolaus.

XXX

Joxer had been wowing a couple of kids in the village he was staying at with tales of his adventures with Xena and Gabrielle. They were only slightly embellished and he made sure his almost friends were the heroes of the story. Really all he did was play the lyre and use a bit of fire; he just didn't mention that fire being magical.

Still he'd bragged too much and well he'd always wanted to be a warrior, just to prove that he could be one. Basically, he'd tried to show how fierce he was by splitting open a barrel with his sword. Not his best idea, now if he were inclined to show off his fire, he could have burned the barrel, minus its iron ribs. Joxer just wished he could find a way to channel his fire into his physical strength.

He was still shaking from the attempt; the people around here knew how to make a good barrel. The boys were unimpressed. “That's barrel is ribbed with iron.”

“That's why I chose it...I like a challenge.” Maybe he should just set the stupid barrel on fire. That might impress the brats. “It’s like choosing the hardest opponents.” The doors of the barn they were in opened and he heard footsteps as a group entered. Probably the locals wanting him to move on instead of filling their youths' minds full of adventuress tales. “I always choose the most vicious opponents.” Which was sort of true, he'd tried to go up against Xena once.

“Like them?” The taller boy pointed to the people behind him.

Joxer looked over his shoulder for a second and then back to the kids. “Right just like—ack!” He turned around again sword in hand, even though he was shaking, because Callisto was standing there with a bunch of armed men. “Callisto!” He heard the boys gasp in fear and take a few steps back. By the gods he was the only thing standing between that monster and the kids. “Don't make me hurt you.”

“Joxer.” She stood there, arms folded under her breasts, as beautiful and cold hearted as ever. He was going to die, but maybe he could get the kids out first. “The last time I saw you, you wanted to fight for me...now you're against me.” She tsked at him, tongue clicking and sending chills down his spine. “I'm so disappointed.”

“Yeah, well I turned good. I want to fight with honor, not for blood and glory.”

“Just like Xena.” She smiled and Joxer tried to keep his knees from knocking together in fear as she walked up to him and grabbed him by his armor. “Be a dear and deliver a message to Xena for me. Will you?” She asked so sweetly it made his skin crawl, because he knew there was nothing sweet about the woman.

“Sure.” Joxer was outnumbered and there were defenseless children behind him, what else could he do but agree. He sheathed his sword; it wouldn't do him much good anyway.

“Tell her this, she should have killed me when she had the chance.” Her words were precise, her eyes intense, he could practically feel the madness emitting from her like body heat. “For every drop of innocent blood I shed from now on is on her hands as well as mine.”

“Alright, I'll tell her.”

“Good boy.” She let go of him, turned to walk away and for a moment he thought they were safe. “Kill the children.” Callisto looked over her shoulder, eyes wild and excited. “They're a good starting point.”

Joxer didn't even think about it, he let loose fire from his right hand to make Callisto and her men fall back. They were more surprised and blinded than hurt, but it gave him a chance to use fire with his left hand and blast a way out of the barn. While they were all clutching at their eyes, he grabbed the boys and ran like Cerberus was on his heels.

“That was amazing!” One boy yelled.

“Less compliments, more running!” Joxer yelled back. He knew he sounded scared, and he was. Joxer hadn't been one hundred percent sure that would work, the more he used fire the better and stronger it became...but still...this was Callisto they were running from.

It was easy enough to find Xena, even when they weren't fighting, she and Gabrielle were pretty memorable...and also very pretty. Joxer didn't even have to go far he followed directions and spotted her once he got to the edge of a cliff and looked down at the lowlands where she was traveling with Gabrielle and an unfamiliar man.

“Xena!” She and Gabrielle looked up at him. “Its Callisto! She's out!”

xxx

Xena had went on ahead going toward the nearest village where Callisto was wreaking havoc. Joxer followed at a slower pace with Gabrielle and her childhood friend Perdicus, catching up with her as the sun went down. Callisto was nowhere in sight, but the village was on fire and her men were still fighting and killing.

Joxer could honestly admit he wasn't much good with a sword, but fire he could handle. While Xena, Gabrielle and Perdicus fought the warriors, Joxer took care of the flames. It made him a little dizzy and dare he say giddy, but he absorbed the fires around him and did what he could to save the homes of those that were left alive.

Then he did something he never thought would actually happen, even though he had bragged about killing before. He'd never actually killed anyone...but he didn't have a choice. These men though, had made a choice, to hurt and kill innocent people just because they could. So, he set them aflame, charring them to ashes. It made him sick to his stomach, but they were bad people, and he was protecting those who needed help.

The rest of the warriors took off when they noticed they were losing. Xena nodded at him, a sign of acknowledgment and respect. It was something he'd always wanted, but the recognition weighed a bit heavy...after all...he'd just killed a bunch of people.

xxx

A couple of days later they were in a temple for Gabrielle and Perdicus' wedding. There was only the priest, Xena and himself in attendance, but it was still a nice ceremony. He'd even bought a small lyre to play as his friends said their vows and joined in matrimony.

Gabrielle kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the gesture, and Perdicus shook his hand. The groom even offered an invitation to their home village whenever Joxer was in the area.

They were so happy, and Xena looked so sad. He tried to hug her but she pulled away. “Sorry.” At least she nodded, another acknowledgment, he was trying to be a good friend.

They should have known though, that Callisto wouldn't let Xena's friends be happy.

xxx

By the time Joxer caught up with Xena again it was too late. Callisto had found Perdicus and Gabrielle first. He could barely believe it, just a couple of days after getting married and Gabrielle was a widow. She clutched at Perdicus' body, wailing and crying and Joxer had never felt such grief for a friend.

This is what it meant to have real friends he supposed. You were happy for them when they were happy. You grieved for them when they grieved. He'd never had friends before these two amazing women, he just wished he could have spared Gabrielle this injustice.

It took a while to build a funeral pyre, but he and Xena managed while Gabrielle clung to her husband's body. Eventually though they pulled her away from Perdicus and wrapped his body in leaves before placing it on the wood.

“Joxer, can you use your fire?” The question came from Gabrielle.

“I can.” He lit the pyre and pulled out his lyre and began to play. Xena started to sing and they stood vigil as they sent Perdicus off to Hades' domain. It was a beautiful and haunting combination, he'd never expected Xena to have such a voice. 

xxx

When Xena had gone to face Callisto to avenge Perdicus Joxer did start out toward Poteidaia thinking to catch up with Gabrielle. However, he saw no sign of recent travel, so he turned back. He had a bad feeling that the bard had gone to face Callisto herself, and if Gabrielle had been captured then Callisto would have leverage over Xena. So Joxer had to do something, even if it was only distracting the mad woman and her men so Xena could do something clever or heroic. 

Xena had told him he had a good heart, but a good heart couldn't stand by and do nothing.

xxx

When Joxer stormed the cave where Callisto was holed up he was filled with righteous anger at what he saw. Gabrielle was tied to a pole, wood stacked around her just starting to catch fire, and Xena was strapped down in some sort of chair so all she could do was watch her best friend burn. Callisto was one twisted woman.

“I'm comin' Xena!” He managed to knock a guard out of the way, but Callisto stopped him in his tracks with fist to his face. It stunned him and she grabbed him by his armor, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Xena take back her chakram with the toe of her boot from Callisto's belt. Good, that evened the odds a bit.

Callisto kicked him back, her boot striking his chest and he fell to the ground. “What could you have possibly been thinking?”

“That I'm here to save my friends.” He popped up to his feet and rushed toward Xena again, if all eyes were on him Xena could free herself. Joxer wasn't expecting an arrow to his right shoulder though and it made him stumble. Right onto the fire that was about to light up Gabrielle.

The flames didn't burn him, and he absorbed them right into his body so they couldn't hurt his friend. “Hey Gabby.”

“Hey Joxer.”

“I want to know how you keep doing that.” Callisto was grinning and curious, which was even more terrifying that a playful Callisto. Luckily Xena let out her war cry and the battle really began. She threw the chakram to free Gabrielle and he climbed to is feet, tossing the blond her staff.

They stayed out of Xena's way and took on Callisto's men while the two warrior women duked it out. Out of nowhere Callisto made a comment about chariots and literally flipped out of the cave. Joxer flashed his fire about at the men while Gabrielle battled on...soon they were all on the floor of the cave unconscious and singed.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Gabrielle asked.

“Sorry, it’s kind of an inherited birthright thing.”

xxx

When they caught up with Xena Callisto was nowhere in sight and with just a look at her face he could tell the other woman was dead. Good.

Xena removed the arrow for him and conceded that while the wound wasn't bad, it would leave a nice scar. Which was something he could live with.

“Thank you for coming, even when I told you not to.” Xena told him. “Did you know I was walking into a trap?”

“Kinda? I thought about catching up with Gabrielle and walking with her to Poteidaia...but it didn't look like she'd gone that way.”

“You're a brave man Joxer, and that fire magic of yours is more than helpful. Maybe you should concentrate on that instead using a sword.”

“I've been thinking the same thing.” He offered his hand. “It was good to work with you again Xena.”

“Likewise, Joxer.” They clasped arms. “And I mean that.”

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Growth of a Soul  
calikocat

Word count: 1420

A/N: Takes place during the episode Warrior...Princess...Tramp (2x06).

XXX

Joxer didn't expect to see Xena so soon, especially without Gabrielle. One moment he was telling the story of how Xena beat Callisto the first time, the next she was sidled up to him, practically wrapped around him.

“Xena!” He tried to smile, and almost managed it, but he was terrified because she was smiling at him like she wanted to eat him up. Xena didn't look at anyone like that. Well, maybe occasionally at Gabrielle, but he had no proof...anyway... Xena had never looked at Joxer like she wanted him.

“Hey handsome.” Her hand reached down to grope him and he squeaked.

“Xena! What are you doing?”

“Saying hello.”

“Come on Joxer!” One of the drunks yelled. “Finish the story!”

“Joxer huh.” Xena was smirking at him now. “Why don't you tell me all about my fight with...what was her name? Callisto?”

He swallowed and tried to wiggle out of her grasp, her hands seemed to be everywhere. “Uh...shouldn't you be more focused on getting to Trias. Didn't King Lias send for you?”

“I'll be heading there in the morning, but tonight I'm all yours.”

Joxer had no idea what was going on, or why Xena suddenly couldn't keep her hands off of him. It made him wonder if maybe she wasn't herself, like maybe she was possessed or something. Wait, that had to be it. She was possessed and as her friend it was his job to keep an eye on her. Who knows what kind of trouble she could wind up in with something else in her body. At least if she was with him, a friend and fellow warrior, her reputation would be more or less intact.

Also, just in case she wasn't possessed she was too scary to say no to.

xxx

The next day Gabrielle showed up at the tavern, just as he hoped she would. He was once again telling a story of their exploits, Xena being the focus. When he finished Gabrielle was smiling at him.

“I'm surprised you didn't make yourself the hero.”

“I'm no hero Gabrielle, just trying to live up to the good heart thing that Xena said I had.” He made his way to the bar and she followed. “If you're here to wait for Xena you're a bit late. She left the inn this morning to head to King Lias.”

“That's impossible, she's in Thebes. The message I got said she wouldn't get here until tomorrow.”

Joxer frowned. “I knew something about her was off, I just thought she was possessed or maybe under a spell.”

“What are you talking about?” Gabrielle asked.

He leaned in closer and whispered. “When she got here last night it was like she didn't know who I was. She wasn't acting the way she usually does. Her hands were all over me.”

Gabrielle punched him in the shoulder, the one that had been recently wounded. “You can't just say stuff like that Joxer.”

“Ow!” He gritted his teeth. “I haven't been bragging about it or anything Gabby! I swear! I told you she wasn't acting like herself...but if she's really in Thebes...who did I spend the night with?”

Gabrielle looked thoughtful. “You know, King Lias' daughter Diana looks just like Xena. Maybe it was her.”

He scoffed. “Gabrielle, trust me, the woman I was with last night is no princess.” Joxer felt his face heat just a bit. “She was pretty wild...if ya know what I mean.”

“Eww.” She made face. “Why would you do...that...if you thought it was really Xena?”

“Are you kidding me? Xena is scary. She could break me in so many ways. Why would I say no and possibly make her mad?” He shrugged. “And I thought she'd be better off with me than any of those guys.” He gestured to the drunks across the tavern.

Gabrielle nodded. “You have a point. Look...Xena will be here tomorrow. Will you wait for her?”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I'm going to the castle, see who our new look-alike is.” She hesitated. “Sorry for punching you.”

“It’s okay, and be careful Gabby.”

xxx

The next day Xena walked into the tavern and Joxer knew for sure it was her. She walked the same, talked the same and when a drunken lout came on to her, she tossed him aside. Yep, definitely the real Xena.

“Hey Xena.” He approached her and settled at the bar beside her, keeping to her left. Joxer didn't want to be between her and the exit.

“Joxer, what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you. Gabrielle wanted me to give you a heads up.”

“What about?”

“Day before yesterday a woman who looked just like you showed up here. She was on her way to see King Lias. At first I thought it was you...but uh...she was kinda handsy with me?”

“Go on.” Xena's eyes and voice had gotten colder.

“So, since she wasn't acting like you...I thought maybe she was possessed or something. AndIspentthenightwithher.” He let the words out in a rush and braced for impact.

“Now why would you do a thing like that?”

Joxer opened one eye, then the other to see an amused Xena before him. “Because if it was you and you weren't yourself, I thought you'd be safer with me. Also, because if you were possessed and didn't get your way a lot of people could have gotten hurt. And you frighten me.”

“That could have been very dangerous Joxer.” She sighed. “Where is Gabrielle now?”

“Well she went ahead to the castle, and it would have been nice to know there was at least one woman who looked just like you.”

“You think it was Diana who spent the night with you?”

“Definitely not. That look-alike was no princess.”

She gave him a calculating look. “Had fun with her, did you?”

Joxer shrugged. “I've never had any complaints in that department Xena. Its uh...the only thing I seem to be good at.”

Xena smiled a little. “Not the only thing. Care to help me out with these morons?” She nodded toward the men blocking the exit as she reached for a drink and a candle.

He grinned and got ready, he wasn't going to breath fire, but he could definitely throw it at the morons. Who were soon missing their eyebrows.

xxx

Joxer was out of breath by the time he got away from the Xena look-alike known as Meg. Xena was waiting for him in the corridor and she was definitely amused.

“You were right, she does get handsy with you. How hard was it to walk away?” Xena asked.

“Not as hard as you think, I had fun last night but...” Joxer shrugged. “I'm not sure she's the marrying type.”

“And you're looking for marriage Joxer?”

“More like my soulmate.” At her curious look he shook his head. “It’s a long story. What's the plan?”

“We know Meg has already taken Diana's place. So, we need to get Gabrielle out of the dungeon and find Diana. Think you can keep Meg distracted...just not too distracted.”

“I'll do my best. Just be sure to come save me too. Meg might not be able to hurt anyone but that Agis guy can.”

xxx

Joxer gave Meg the slip, even though the plan had been for him to keep her busy. He just had a bad feeling about the royal baby. If they had Diana back, Agis might use the baby as a hostage. So, he took the little girl first and hid.

When all was said and done, he came out of hiding and handed her over to Diana who thanked him profusely. Even Gabrielle had been impressed, though that hadn't been his intention.

So, they left Trias in good hands. King Lias was sick but not dying and all was well. Meg even got a job in the castle, and when she invited him to stay for a while he declined, but he did so gallantly with a kiss to the back of her hand.

Then he practically ran to catch up with his friends who were surprised but happy to see him. And they were his friends now, definitely.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Growth of a Soul  
calikocat

Word count: 1703

A/N: Takes place during the episode Intimate Stranger (2x07).

XXX

Xena hadn't really been the same since Callisto's death, their brief distraction with Diana and Meg notwithstanding. Once they were on the road again tracking Theodorus she became more...well...Xena-like. More intense, more on edge, and grief in her eyes. Or what Joxer assumed was grief, or maybe it was guilt for just standing by and letting Callisto die.

If he was honest, he wasn't sorry Callisto was dead. She was crazy, dangerous, and enjoyed slaughtering the innocent. Perdicus hadn't been innocent exactly since he'd been a soldier for years, but he'd been unarmed when she'd killed him. Joxer was glad Callisto was dead, it didn't matter to him who had done it, just that it was done.

Xena though, she seemed to regret her actions and he could only hope she'd be alright. Eventually.

xxx

When Joxer woke up it was bright, sunny and he was alone in the abandoned barn in the abandoned village. Wait, what?

Joxer sat up and looked around. “Xena? Gabrielle?” No answer. 

That wasn't good. He crawled toward the fire pit they'd dug the night before and checked the ashes. Cold. They'd left him behind in the middle of the night. That was odd, because he was doing his best not to be obnoxious because he liked traveling with them. He considered them his friends and hoped they enjoyed having him around. Something was up, he just didn't know what.

He tried not to think about the head start they had on him as he packed up his things and put his armor back on. Did Xena go back to tracking Theodorus? Had something else happened? There were so many questions and he had none of the answers.

xxx

Joxer had followed their trail for hours, not knowing the destination. He wasn't much of a tracker, but he knew what hoof prints looked like. So, he could make an educated guess that Xena and Gabrielle were walking along with Argo instead of one of them riding her.

He didn't quite catch up with them, but he did find Argo...and his heart nearly stopped. Callisto was there in the woods with Argo, and Argo was lying on her side, wounded. By the gods he was the only thing standing between Argo and Callisto. He was going to die; he was going to die for a horse and Joxer only hoped Xena sang at his funeral the way she had for Perdicus.

Callisto was collecting some sort of sap out of a tree, a poison maybe, and turned around, freezing when she saw him. He had moved as quietly as he could, physically putting himself between her and Argo. Joxer didn't know how he'd managed to ride his own horse so close or draw his sword without her noticing but wasn't going to question his luck, because it was probably about to run out.

“Joxer.”

“Stay back. I mean it. That's Xena's horse, and I don't know what you did to her, but I'm not gonna let you finish her off.”

“Joxer.” Wait, he knew that tone, he just wasn't used to hearing it in that voice. “Put your sword down and I'll explain.”

“Over my dead body...or yours.”

“I don't know why you even carry that thing, you're better with fire.” She rushed past him, knocking him down and the sword went flying. Maybe Callisto had a point, he was pretty useless with the sword.

He got to his feet and approached her cautiously, calling fire into his hands. However, he hesitated, because it looked like Callisto was treating Argo's wound. “What are you doing?”

“I'm putting this against her lung.”

“Why?”

“Because Callisto wanted me to have to kill Argo.”

Wait...what? “You're Callisto.”

“No, I'm Xena.” She kept working on Argo as she spoke. “Callisto and Ares used my guilt to enter my dreams and she switched bodies with me. So now Gabrielle is traveling with Callisto, she just doesn't know it.”

“That sounds crazy, you know that right?”

“It’s the truth Joxer...look...that pendant you wear? I know what it is. It’s a piece of carved dragon eggshell, and since you wear it that means you have dragon blood. You can use fire, so you're an unchanged dragon.”

It was Joxer's turn to freeze. He'd never told anyone that. Not even his brothers and they were triplets. Jace never cared about the amulet...but Jet never got over the fact that Mom gave it to Joxer instead of him.

“Uh...”

“The reason you didn't stay with Meg is because she's not your soulmate. If she had been you would have taken your true form when she was in danger.”

“Well...”

“If you're not convinced, I can use pressure points on you.” She offered.

He took a step back. “Friends shouldn't hurt friends just to make a point.”

Her eyes softened and she looked guilty...hey, he knew look. She _was_ Xena. “I'm sorry, I'll try not to be so rough with my friends from now on.”

“Okay then...so now what?”

“Hades gave me a day to set things right, I have less than that now.”

“Alright...so Callisto tried to kill Argo and then...what?”

“She wasn't trying to kill her, Callisto knew it would hurt me more if I had to put Argo down.” She gestured the resting horse. “But I know a few tricks she doesn't.”

“Can... can I try something?” Joxer asked. “Just to speed Argo's healing?”

Callisto...Xena nodded and moved back a bit. “Go ahead. I trust you.”

Joxer moved slowly and made a small flame in his hand. It was a normal flame, orange and he concentrated on it tried to make it change color. He'd never even thought about trying this before but...it was Argo. Slowly the flame grew lighter and lighter until it was solid white and he was sweating from the effort. Then ever so carefully he put the flame to Argo's wound and let it sort of seep into her.

When he was done, he sat back on the ground panting and exhausted. “That should help.”

“What was that?”

“Mom told me an old story once, how Dragons could heal with white fire. Thought I'd try it.”

“You're a brave man Joxer. Thank you, for trying to protect her, and for healing her.” That soft smile was definitely familiar. “Only a brave heart would stand up to Callisto for a horse.”

He smiled, even though he was tired. “We both know Argo isn't just a horse, and you're welcome.”

xxx

They left Argo on her own where she'd be out of the way and took his horse with them. Joxer was glad he'd found Xena, even if it was weird that she was in Callisto's body. She was a much better tracker and he figured they'd catch up with Xena...Callisto and Gabrielle in no time.

When Xena made him stop, her borrowed body tensing up he tried to be more aware of their surroundings. “What is it?”

“I can't tell with this body just yet, but we're not alone.”

Maybe it was instinct, or he was just becoming more cautious but he practically hit the ground when he heard something whistling through the air. Good thing too or Xena's fist would have hit him square in the nose as she caught her chakram.

The fight was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Xena acting like Callisto, Callisto acting like Xena...or wait. They were actually acting like themselves, just in each other's bodies. This was so confusing and he had an idea of what was going on. So, he just kept out of their way.

Then Gabrielle showed up, just as Xena had Callisto pinned, knife at her throat. “Gabby don't do it! Callisto switched bodies with Xena!”

“That's impossible!” Gabrielle had of all things a knife strapped to the end of her staff and had it pointed at Xena, ready for the kill.

“Gabrielle! You don't want to kill her!”

Callisto's voice was simpering as she egged Gabrielle on. “Come on Gabrielle, do it. Kill her!”

“Gabrielle wait!” Xena pleaded. “Joxer's telling the truth. Callisto is working with Ares, they tricked me by using my guilt.”

“Remember Perdicus!” Callisto screamed.

“Perdicus!”

“Gabby! He didn't want this for you!” Joxer was moving closer, not sure what he could do to keep his friend from killing their other friend.

“Ask her about your dreams Gabrielle.” Xena said. “Remember, we talked about your dreams. Ever since Perdicus died all your dreams have been filled with what?”

“What are my dreams about?” Gabrielle asked Callisto.

“Revenge for your husband’s death!”

“No Callisto.” Xena grinned. “Gabrielle hasn't dreamed anything since you killed Perdicus.”

“Xena?”

That was all the distraction Callisto needed to get away, but not without throwing a knife at Gabrielle that Xena caught...and stealing his horse. Damn.

Even worse, Gabrielle told them that Callisto took the people from Xena's village, Amphipolis, to a cave.

xxx

They managed to scare away Callisto's men, several bottles full of oil aimed at the torches they held caused them to put out their fire and run away. The final battle between Xena and Callisto wasn't one they witnessed. Hades pulled Callisto's body back to the underworld, but before Xena faded from sight she threw a sleeping dart at Callisto. After Callisto passed out all he and Gabrielle could do was wait to see who won.

And of course, free the villagers and Xena's mom.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, and none of them were brave enough to touch Xena's unconscious body. Just in case it was Callisto who came back. When Xena's body disappeared and Callisto's took its place Joxer feared the worst. However, as the woman stood there was a gentleness to her eyes that Callisto was incapable of.

Gabrielle tested her and Xena passed. It was still weird, but they had Xena back and Callisto was trapped in Tartarus where she belonged.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Growth of a Soul  
calikocat

Word count: 1512

A/N: Takes place during the episode Ten Little Warlords (s02e08).

XXX

Joxer tried not to scream when Xena knocked his feet out from under him and then leaned over him, brow raised. He couldn't help it; she was still in Callisto's body and the terror was a natural reaction. 

“Hello Joxer, little late for a visit isn't it?” Xena asked. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, but I thought you might want to know what's going on.” He accepted Gabrielle's hand and got to his feet.

“What are you talking about?” Callisto's voice sent unwelcome shivers down his spine.

“I'm here to deliver a message to Callisto.” He announced, and pulled it out from his belt.

“Why would I want Callisto's messages?” Xena rolled her eyes, uninterested. “Burn it.”

“But it’s from Ares.”

Both women stared at him and Xena held out her hand for the message. He handed it to her. “This isn't from Ares, he knows Callisto is in my body in Tartarus.”

“I know that, and you know that...so what the heck is going on?” He asked. “Whoever really sent the message to Callisto can't be up to any good. So, I figured I'd bring you the message.”

“Is it just for Callisto?” Gabrielle asked.

“No, there were ten of these things, each for a different warlord.”

“I suppose we should check it out.” Xena rolled the scroll back up and hung it from her belt. “We'll leave in the morning.”

xxx

Joxer had no idea what had gotten into Gabrielle, but she was acting strange. Xena had separated from them, telling Joxer to get some food in the bard hoping it would change her disposition. Instead of eating fishcakes though, Gabrielle started a fight in the market place.

“I thought you were watching her!” Xena scolded him as she dragged Gabrielle away by her ear.

“I was watching her!” He protested. “It’s not my fault she went crazy! Also it’s not like she was gonna kill someone with that fish she was swinging around.” He followed them into a tavern where they got another surprise.

Ares, God of War...or rather the former God of War if the man were to be believed. Whatever he was now, Ares wasn't a god, but mortal, human. He was also drunk and whining about a split lip because he'd never felt pain before.

All the former god knew was that someone stole his sword, the source of his godhood, while he had been distracted by Callisto and Xena. Which led to an interesting reveal.

“What do you think is happening to your little friend?” Ares asked her as they watched Gabrielle drag the bartender over the bar and knock him unconscious. “Normally peaceful people are totally losing it, while those who can channel their anger like you just get more focused.”

Xena was starting to look worried and Joxer didn't blame her, Gabrielle was acting totally nuts and he didn't want to think about her on a real rampage. “How bad will it get?” She asked the former god.

“I know you'd love to live in a world without war Xena, but without me sitting as the god of it, there won't be a single moment of peace in all of Greece.” He giggled, most definitely drunk. “Which brings me to an interesting question.” He hiccuped and pointed at Joxer. “Why aren't you acting crazy?”

Joxer didn't have an answer and Xena didn't give him a chance to anyway. Instead she grabbed him and Gabrielle and dragged them out of the tavern.

“Xena I have no idea why ya know.” Joxer whispered, not worried that Gabrielle would hear him, too busy yelling at people to get out of their way.

“I know you don't...it could be anything. It could be your amulet, or it could be your magic is getting stronger. Or it could be something else entirely.” Because you're a dragon went unsaid. “Whatever it is we don't need Ares getting too curious.” Joxer didn't disagree.

xxx

The next day Xena left with Ares to figure out what was going on. She left Gabrielle with Joxer with instructions to keep her away from the island they were going too. Which was easier said than done. Gabrielle was madder and crazier than ever and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to keep her from following Xena without hurting her.

So, he knocked her out. Not his proudest moment but she wouldn't listen to reason, so enraged and influenced by the lack of a war god. He also had no doubt she'd get him back for it when she was herself again, but for now she was unconscious and tied up. He sat far enough away from her on the beach that she wouldn't be able to kick him when she came too and hoped Xena got back soon.

Gabrielle came too about an hour later and started yelling at him and cursing trying to get free from the tree he'd tied her to. Joxer tried to give her food and water, but gave up when she nearly bit off one of his fingers. He moved further away and prayed to whoever was listening that Xena and Ares were successful in getting the sword back.

Eventually she tired herself out and fell asleep and Joxer was happy for the peace and quiet. It allowed him time to think and wonder why the lack of a war god hadn't affected him. He wasn't like Xena, he had never been filled with anger the way the Warrior Princess had. Maybe it was like she had said, his amulet was keeping him safe, or his fire magic.

However, what would the other gods do to him if they found out. That wasn't something he wanted to think about.

xxx

The next morning Gabrielle seemed more herself and let him feed her and even let him give her some water. She seemed calm enough that when she told him she needed to pee he frantically untied her so she could find a bush and take care of business.

Of course, once her bladder was empty, she was ready kill him for knocking her out and tying her up. So that's how Xena and Ares found them less than an hour later, Joxer running for his life and Gabrielle chasing after him.

“What are you two doing?” Xena demanded.

“Xena! You are still Xena right?” Joxer asked, dodging Gabrielle's staff.

“Yes Joxer, I'm still Xena.”

“Good.” And he immediately put her between Gabrielle and himself, Ares looked on amused.

“Move Xena, I just want to get one hit in.”

“I thought this would have worn off once you had your godhood back.” Xena commented glancing at Ares as she caught Gabrielle's staff. “Calm down Gabrielle.”

“He knocked me out and tied me up!” Gabrielle yelled.

“Xena wanted me to look after you and keep you from following her, it was the only thing I could do!” He insisted from his safe spot behind Xena.

“Gabrielle, Joxer was right. I didn't want you in the field when you weren't yourself.”

“I can't even hit him back once?”

“You already tried to bite my finger off when you were crazy, I don't think you need any more vengeance that that!” He insisted.

“I did do that didn't I... well...I suppose that will have to do.” Gabrielle took a calming breath and stepped back, no longer ready to attack him. “So why are you still in Callisto's body?”

Xena looked to Ares. “That's a good question.”

Ares smirked and waved his hand and a moment later Xena was Xena again. Joxer jerked back to a safer distance. “So how do we know you're really Xena?”

“Well she could tell me why you weren't affected by my missing godhood the way Gabrielle was.” Ares said. “I'd love to be in on that secret.”

“Sorry Ares, but it’s not going to be that easy. You're a lot less trust worthy now that you're a god again.”

“Worth a shot.” He laughed and disappeared.

Gabrielle looked at him suspicious. “Why wasn't Joxer affected.”

“That's not my secret to tell.”

“Something to do with your magic then?” Gabrielle asked him.

“Are you going to hit me?” 

“No Joxer, I won't hit you.”

“Good...friends shouldn't ya know, hurt each other just because it makes them feel good...and I don't know. I mean maybe...but I really don't know.”

“Okay.” Gabrielle sighed. “How's your finger? The one I bit?”

“Bruised but the skin's not broken.” He cried out when Xena grabbed his hand. “Ow ow ow!”

“Come on Joxer, we'll get something to lessen the swelling.”

He nodded and followed Xena and Gabrielle, glad that things were the way they were supposed to be once more.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Growth of a Soul  
calikocat

Word count: 1711

A/N: Takes place during the episode For Him the Bell Tolls (s02e16).

XXX

When Cupid challenged his mom, he didn't think she'd actually do anything to Joxer. Since she was so fond of Iolaus Cupid honestly thought Joxer was safe from her. He'd been wrong.

He watched with morbid fascination as Aphrodite flirted with the unchanged dragon and tried to work her magic on him. For a moment it looked like Joxer would be immune, until the Goddess of Love grabbed the amulet he wore. She snapped the leather thong it hung from and dropped it to the ground.

It was over then, Joxer was under her spell and would do anything she asked. He ran off to deliver the 'wedding gift' for Princess Ileandra which Cupid knew was going to disrupt the love match he'd made. Princess Ileandra and Prince Sarpedon were meant to be together. His mom was just trying to break them up to keep her temples from being demolished.

Aphrodite smirked at him and disappeared with a wave and shower of rose petals. Cupid sighed and hoped she didn't get the poor Dragon killed. He shook his head and knelt down to pick up the amulet. How she didn't realize what Joxer was, was beyond him, except not really. She could be so shallow sometimes and didn't bother looking past a mortal's exterior.

And really it wasn't like Joxer wasn't handsome, he was. Especially since Iolaus had convinced him to stop wearing that stupid ugly armor. The guy didn't even carry a sword anymore, just a pack and a lyre.

Cupid looked at the amulet, it was obvious it was made from a dragon eggshell, yet Aphrodite hadn't even noticed. He pocketed it and hoped he could give it back to Joxer soon, and that his mom would back off.

xxx

Joxer was livid. Aphrodite was playing with him and he knew it, he just couldn't do anything about it. Without his amulet he couldn't stop the Goddess of Love from messing with his mind. He couldn't even go back to the spot where she tossed his amulet to the ground and get it back. If she didn't get him killed for interfering with a royal union, he doubted he'd ever get the chance to go back for it. Some traveler would probably pick it up and keep it, or sell it for a few dinars.

Sometimes he really hated the gods. She didn't even let him use his fire to defend himself. Instead she made him grab some random man's sword to fight with. He'd never been good with a sword so he'd stopped carrying one. Iolaus had told him to play on his strengths, and fire was his strength. Aphrodite was ruining everything for him.

She was gonna get him in so much trouble...or get him killed. Joxer decided if he survived her meddling, he was never gonna worship at one of her temples ever again.

xxx

“If you didn't want me to mess with him you should have chosen a different mortal Cupie.”

Cupid rolled his eyes at his mother. Gabrielle had just left her temple, possibly with a plan to save Joxer. “Would you rather I had chosen someone like Iolaus?”

Aphrodite's eyes blazed in sudden anger. “You wouldn't dare touch Iolaus. He's not just under my protection Cupid. He's under Hephy's too.”

“You know you're gonna regret getting Joxer in trouble.”

“Then you shouldn't have chosen a mortal you actually cared about.”

He frowned at her. “Well I didn't think you would be petty enough to hurt a mortal I cared about.”

“What's so good about him?”

Cupid shook his head. “You can be so dense sometimes.” He didn't wait around for a response, he just disappeared.

xxx

By the gods he was going to die. Joxer didn't want to die. He wanted to call up his fire and get out of this crazy kingdom. However as long as Aphrodite had him under that stupid bell spell, he couldn't use his fire. He was a dead man, dead Dragon. He was never going to see Iolaus again, more importantly he was never going to find his soulmate.

Was there a god or goddess that looked after soulmates? He wasn't sure, but if there was, he said a quick prayer to them. _Please let my soulmate be safe, even if I die here._

Someone must have heard his prayer because suddenly a bell rang and that weird personality Aphrodite had put on him took over. It was a ridiculous persona and totally not him and he couldn't wait to be rid of it. Sure, magical suave Joxer could fight with any weapon in his hands, but that wasn't the real Joxer.

Even worse suave Joxer hit on everything with breasts and smooth skin. He fought all the guards and soldiers in the city and even fought King Lynaeus to almost a draw. When he flipped away to Gabrielle's side, she gave him an order.

“Take the fight into the temple.”

Stupid suave Joxer dipped her into a kiss before doing just that. “As you wish.” Oh gods, she was going to hit him for that later.

Into the temple he went, still fighting King Lynaeus and one of his soldiers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see an outraged Aphrodite. Ah, this made sense. If they fought in her temple maybe Aphrodite would take the spell off of him.

Up on the alter he jumped, scattering and kicking around her offerings, however he lost his footing on some flowers and tumbled right into a bunch of candles. Ah, fire, his old friend. He managed to draw the fire into his body, but it wasn't enough to break the spell, just weaken its hold on him.

The guard seemed to get an idea and he grabbed a jug of wine and tossed its contents all over Joxer. Joxer took control of himself for that one moment and fell into some more candles and let himself catch fire.

“Joxer!” Gabrielle cried out. “See what you did Aphrodite, now my friend is gonna die!”

Except he didn't. He let the fire cover him for just a second before he brought into himself again. It was enough and he unleashed his fire like never before, the spell was broken and he was going to bring Aphrodite's temple to the ground.

“Get out of here Gabrielle, take them with you!”

Gabrielle dragged the King and his guard out of the temple while Aphrodite watched on in horror. It didn't stop him though, he set everything inside aflame, all her offerings, her silks and wall hangings. All of them ruined.

“I told you.” Cupid appeared beside her grinning. “That you would regret messing with Joxer.”

“I liked this temple the way it was Cupid, now it'll have to be redecorated!” She stomped her foot.

Joxer walked toward them with fire in both his hands. “What was all this about?”

Cupid gestured to Aphrodite. “She didn't want the kingdoms to unite with a wedding, because they were going to take down her temples at the borders.”

“Saving your temples was worth getting me killed?” Joxer shook his head.

Cupid approached him with an offering, it was his amulet. “Don't worry Joxer this will never happen again. From now on you're under my protection, Psyche's too. She's the Goddess of Soulmates.”

“She heard my prayer?” Joxer asked as he put his flames away.

Cupid carefully put the amulet back on him and kissed his forehead. “She did.”

“Cupid, what's going on?”

Joxer glared at her and Cupid shrugged. “Joxer is just like Iolaus. It’s not my fault that you didn't bother to look past his packaging.”

Her eyes got wide. “But, Iolaus is a... Dragon. Oh. _Oh_.”

Joxer huffed. “I'm never going to worship or leave offerings in any of your temples ever again Aphrodite.” She looked stricken but he didn't care and he bowed to Cupid. “I'll never pass by one of yours without leaving something...and I'll start building shrines to Psyche. She doesn't have any yet, does she?”

Cupid grinned. “No, she doesn't. Thank you.”

Joxer nodded and left the temple and hoped he could explain what had happened.

xxx

Aphrodite felt like a total loser. She couldn't believe she'd almost gotten a dragon killed. She sighed and looked at Cupid. “How did you know?”

“I look deeper than you do. Besides, didn't you watch them together?”

“Watch who Cupid?”

He rolled his eyes at her, again. “Iolaus and Joxer, they were lovers while Uncle Herc was on his short-lived honeymoon.”

She blinked as she tried to imagine that. “Really?”

“Joxer taught him how to tap into his fire. Before long he may break that spell Hera has on him. You and Hephaestus did pray for a dragon to help him, didn't you?”

“Oh crap.” She sighed. “I'm never gonna make up for this, am I?”

“Maybe you can, if you check in on his soulmate and keep an eye on them.”

“Oh yeah?” Aphrodite smiled at her son a little. “So who is Joxer's soulmate?”

“Take a closer look at him and see for yourself.”

“Hmm.” She peeked out at Joxer and looked at him, really looked and smiled. “Oh, that is gonna be so... _Hot!_ ” She glanced back at Cupid. “And you knew about this all along?”

“Yeah. So you'll leave him alone now?”

“You got it kid.”

xxx

Joxer yawned and rolled over, a little closer to the campfire he had started hours ago and nearly jumped back when he saw Xena sitting next to him. “Been here long?”

“Long enough to know you and Gabrielle had a busy day and need your rest.” She smiled. “Though she was awake when I got here and told me what happened.”

“Yeah, I got used by a goddess for laughs.”

“But you broke free from Aphrodite's spell Joxer. Not just anyone can do that.”

“Thanks Xena. That means a lot coming from you.”

“What are friends for?”

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Growth of a Soul  
calikocat

Word count: 1452

A/N: Takes place during the episode A Comedy of Eros (s02e22).

XXX

Joxer heard a rumor about the warlord Draco going after a bunch of Hestian Virgins and figured Xena would try to stop him from selling the girls to a slaver. He did his best to get to the village where the Hestian temple was, but he ran into some trouble along the way. It’s not like he could just walk away when he saw a family getting robbed on the road.

So, while there were a few singed robbers on the road, he was late in catching up to his friends. By the time he actually got to the village the excitement had already started. In fact, he was shocked to see Xena get shoved to the ground by some man he'd never seen before. He assumed it was Draco.

As was his nature Joxer jumped into the fray, glad he no longer wore his old armor, he was quieter without it. He put himself between his friends and the warlord, calling fire into his hands. The man in front of him jerked suddenly, then his eyes grew wide and... he sheathed his sword. “I've never seen such a vision as the one before me now.”

Before Joxer could ask what he meant by that, the bigger man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He froze for a second wondering what the Tartarus was going on and then there was a tongue in his mouth and if he was honest this guy wasn't a bad kisser. Still he pulled away. “Wait, wait. I don't even know your name.”

“I'm Draco. And you would be?”

“Uh...Joxer. Joxer the Good.”

“Oh I bet you are.”

Joxer made a noise that sounded suspiciously like an 'eep' and scrambled back to look at Xena who was on her feet. “What's going on?”

“That's what I want to know.” Xena glared at Draco. “You want Joxer? I mean yeah he's kinda cute, but...I love you!”

Joxer frowned and turned to Gabrielle. “I'll ask again, what's going on?”

“I have no idea. Xena suddenly decided she was in love with Draco. When I'm right here, always at her side, but does she choose me? No! She chooses a bloodthirsty warlord.”

“Okay then...ack!” He was jerked closer to Draco, the other man wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You can't keep me from what I want Xena, and that's Joxer. We ride!”

Before he knew what was happening Joxer was tossed up on a horse and carried off like a war prize.

xxx

Usually he would be using his fire to get away, but the thought of setting a horse on fire made him queasy. Also, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to set the horse on fire while he was on the horse. So, he let himself be carried back to Draco's camp and figured he would escape later.

Except as soon as they were in the camp Draco carried him over his shoulder and dumped him on a soft pile of silks and furs. Oh, this wasn't half bad, except suddenly Draco was on top of him, hands starting to undress him.

“Now wait a minute! We just met!”

Draco straddled him. “What do you want to know my love?”

Joxer tried to think fast...there had to be magic at work...love magic. Oh crap. Was Aphrodite behind this? Surely Xena already had some idea of what was going on. He'd just have to trust that she could figure things out and save the day. But...that meant he was going to have to take one for the team. Oh boy.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Joxer wasn't sure what else to ask, but he figured he might as well be as comfortable as possible.

His question at least made Draco pause and think. “No, but how different can it be?”

“You have a lot to learn. Get some olive oil.”

“Why?” Draco asked.

“Otherwise you'll hurt me and I'll never forgive you.”

Draco nodded and scrambled away for a moment searching for some olive oil. It didn't take him long, there was some on the table of food beside the bread. He came back and hesitated before joining Joxer on the bed. “You have experience.”

“I know what I like, lucky for you.”

Draco smiled and pulled him up for a kiss. “Oh, I'm very lucky indeed.”

xxx

“Thanks for getting me Xena.” Cupid sighed and undid the love spell from another random villager. “How many arrows did my kid use anyway?”

Xena smirked. “Bliss has good aim, just like his dad.”

“Trust me, I'd be proud if he hadn't caused so much chaos. Makes me terrified he's gonna end up like Mom.”

“Just keep a closer eye on him, or find a babysitter and I'm sure he'll be fine.”

“Does anyone else need to be fixed?”

Gabrielle cleared her throat, still a little embarrassed about being head over heels for Xena. “Uh, what about Draco.”

Cupid frowned. “The warlord? Who did he fall for?”

Both women shared a look before answering. “Joxer.”

“Oh boy.”

xxx

“What would you have of me my love?” Draco asked.

Joxer sighed as he got back into his pants. “Do you have to be a warlord?”

“You don't like warlords?”

“Draco, my father was a warlord. He was...was never kind to me growing up.”

Draco sat up and reached for him again, cupping Joxers face in his rough hands. “Did he hurt you?”

“There were a few beatings.” Joxer admitted and Draco growled. “He's in prison now, probably for life. My point is, no. I don't like warlords or cruelty.”

“I would do anything for you, Joxer the Good.” He leered at Joxer then. “And you are so very good.”

“Maybe you could be good too.”

“I think I proved that I am.”

“That's not what I mean Draco. This was nice, once you knew what you were doing you were very gentle. You have the ability to do good in you. Share that gentleness with the world. The world needs more good Draco.”

Draco seemed to accept this. “I could still be a warrior and do good, like Xena.”

“I'd like that.” Joxer told him.

“If that's what it takes to earn your love Joxer, I'll do it.”

xxx

“Joxer!” Gabrielle called out to him. He looked up ahead on the road and saw her with Xena and Cupid.

“Hey guys! Everything alright here?”

“Oh we're fine.” Xena told him. “How about you? Where's lover boy?”

“Oh.” He shrugged. “Draco's on a mission to earn my love by doing good deeds...I have no idea how long that will last.”

“You want me to undo the love spell?” Cupid asked him.

“Nah. At least this way he won't be killing innocent people.” He had a sudden thought. “Unless you can hook him up with his soulmate.”

Cupid got a faraway look on his face before shaking his head. “Draco's soulmate is dead. They won't meet in this life.”

“Ah, well then just let him do his good deeds.”

“He didn't hurt you?” Gabrielle asked, “you were walking kinda...”

“Only good aches.” He assured her. “Not the first time I've taken one for the team. He was actually much gentler than Meg. What happened anyway? Did Aphrodite go crazy?”

Cupid coughed, embarrassed. “My kid snuck out of Olympus with a few arrows. Sorry about that.”

“Ah...hey Cupid, can talk to you for a moment. Alone?”

“We'll go ahead Joxer catch up to us when you're ready.” Xena smiled at him. “Bye Cupid.” She tugged Gabrielle along and left them alone.

“What's up Jox?”

“I wanted to know...about my soulmate.”

Cupid sighed. “I can't tell you much...but...I can say that he's handsome and has a heart of gold.”

Joxer grinned. “So I do have one then, I'm not meant to be alone.”

“Of course not. All Dragons like you have soulmates.” Cupid smiled and leaned forward to kiss Joxer's forehead. “Sorry you had to take one for the team.”

“Nah, it was worth it just to know a little about my soulmate. Thanks Cupid.”

Cupid grinned. “Later Joxer.” He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Joxer to catch up with his friends so they could head toward their next adventure.

XXX


End file.
